


Somehow

by Smuttyluvsthings



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttyluvsthings/pseuds/Smuttyluvsthings
Summary: Black searches for his soulmate.





	Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate aus used  
> \- Red string of fate  
> \- gain tattoo on 16th birthday

Black tugged on the red strings around his finger absentmindedly. This string would somehow lead him to his soulmate.

Somehow.

He sighed and flopped face down on the couch in his den, while Bianca and Cheren were thinking of sentence starters.

“Only a few more hours until your birthday!” Bianca chirped. Cheren lightfully punched Black’s arm.

“Mhm, you’ll get your tattoo right around now,” Cheren added. Black lit up and nodded, rolling up his already rolled up sleeves even farther than before.

“How long do you think the name’ll be?!” Black asked, half squeal half actual question. Cheren shrugged and leaned back, exposing his own tattoo. Bianca pouted.

“Patooie, I get mine last!” she whined.

Black laughed and looked to the clock.

“One more minute until the world’s most monumental moment!” he proclaimed, earning laughs from both of his friends.

One exact minute later, it technically turned into Black’s birthday, and his tattoo slowly appeared on his wrist.

“Let’s see… White… October 5…” Black read off his arm, Bianca and Cheren listening intently.

“Got it!” Black stood on his table and raised his hand in front of him, the red knot on his finger seeming a little brighter now.

“I can’t wait to see you, White.”

———————————————————————

Bianca ran towards her friends and the mall, taking care not to trip. 

“Sorry sorry!” She fretted. Cheren’s palm met his face as Black marched into the mall like a man on a mission.

Cheren and Bianca quickly caught up to him, starting a conversation between the trio.

However in the middle of their walk, something caught Cheren’s eye.

“Black, your string!” Cheren whispered, pointing at Black’s knot as it turned into a string around them.

“She’s here!” Bianca gasped, looking around.

Black’s eyes darted around and followed the string’s trail into… a woman’s underwear store?

“Black, maybe you should wai-“ Cheren was cut off by Black sprinting headfirst into the store.

Black bursted through the doors, looking around for the rest of his string.

“White!” he yelled. In response, a small squeak came from one of the isles. Quickly, Black ran into that very isle and spotted the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen.

Chocolate brown hair in a ponytail, sky blue eyes, and a light blush on her cheeks. His eyes drifted to her ring finger and spotted the string connecting them.

Smiling, he knelt down and held his hand out.

“Nice to new you, White! Want to go on a date?”

And somehow, it would work out in the end.

Even if it would be heartbreaking journey or a cloud nine experience, it would work out in the end.

Somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY B DAY BLAPI!!!


End file.
